


Debriefings 1.0

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Debriefings [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Clothing, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Chakotay is caught in an unfortunate situation.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Debriefings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016359
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Debriefings 1.0

Chakotay said, "Uhhhh, Harry?"

"Yes, Commander?" Harry answered.

"You need to hurry up."

"Losing your grip?"

"It's not quite about that..." Chakotay said with hesitation.

Harry had his arms gripped around Chakotay's legs. They were hanging over the edge of a precipice and Harry needed to climb up his body to reach the ledge. Below them was a straight drop of 100 meters.

Chakotay had lost some weight and which we was regretting right now. It wasn't on purpose; Voyager's recent situations had cut his meals short.

Chakotay saw Captain Janeway and Tuvok running over to help since they had transporter issues with the planet's surface.

"Grab our hands!" Kathryn ordered.  
Chakotay took hold of of Tuvok's and one of Kathryn's as soon as he got a grip on the surface. 

'Nooooo. Shit, shit, shiiiiit,' his face started to drain as he felt his pants move down.

He felt the ground scrape against him as he was grounded like a beached sea lion with poor Harry behind him. Harry immediately stood up and Tuvok left go of his hand. Chakotay looked straight down at the ground infront of his face and clenched his jaw. He could feel the exposure of the air on his ass.

"Captain, you need to let go of the Commander's hand," Tuvok stated.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and his hand fell with a plop. 

His boxers and pants were around his ankles so he had to lift his hind legs and plank his torso to move his clothes up over the scrapes.

When he stood up he saw Tuvok staring straight ahead, emotionless as always. Harry was looking out at the scenery to the side, mortified. Then there was Kathryn, looking right at him with her trying to suppress a laugh. 

"Well, Commander. You may need to make adjustments to your uniform. "

"Yes, I will."

She looked down and up quickly.

Chakotay was puzzled and looked down and quickly turned away when he realized there was a torn whole...there.

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist to cover it and turned around, abashed.

They all walked to the shuttle in awkward silence with Harry kicking at rocks.

....

That night at dinner...

They finished up their meal and were left with full glasses of wine.

"You looked, didn't you?" He asked.

"Ah, well...ummm..." she blushed and looked down at her wine.

"You did, Kathryn."

"Wellll..."

"How'd you like the view?" He teased.

She was now tongue-in-cheek.

"Let's just say you take excellent care of your body," she quipped and took a sip of her wine. 

His dimples showed. 

"You'd like to see more, wouldn't you?" He teased. 

She coughed into her wine and cleared her throat.

"Chakotay!"

He just shrugged a smile and drank his wine with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't rights to Voyager.
> 
> Written 6/6-6/7/2020.


End file.
